


Look So Seattle

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or what really caused the scar on Patrick's eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look So Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon that sent me this prompt!:
> 
> "i heard somewhere that the scar on patricks eyebrow is from when pete threw his bass during a show and clocked patrick right in the face (v early in their career). maybe a fic around that??"

They're playing hard and with everything they have to the small crowd in the club. Andy, who had agreed to play a few shows, was pounding away. Joe was playing expertly, better than anyone Pete knew. Pete, well, Pete supposed he was doing okay. 

But none of the attention was really on the three of them. It was on the golden boy with the voice, strumming his own guitar and singing into the microphone. Despite the shitty acoustics, his voice rang loud and clear, dipping easily and flying back up effortlessly.

Pete catches himself watching Patrick multiple times and he shakes his head to clear it, straight friends don't watch straight friends like that. Even if the sweat trickling down his neck and pooling in his collar bone was insanely hot.

Instead of watching Patrick, he goes and bounces around the stage, stopping every so often to scream his part. He twirls and throws his bass over his shoulder, expecting it to swing back. But it doesn't. The strap breaks, the bass flying away from him. 

Patrick's singing stops abruptly, replaced with a small whine of pain and then a thumping noise. Pete turns and looks in horror as Patrick falls, going limp. There's blood already leaking from his temple and Pete rushes over, a buzz in his head.

The crowd gasps and a few yell out, asking if Patrick's okay. Andy and Joe fly over to him and they all kneel next to Patrick, whose unconscious. Pete's bass lays next to him, blood one end of it. Pete feels sick and he turns away, gagging. When he turns back he brushes away Patrick's sticky hair and examines the cut. It's a gash that's thin but deep, right in his eyebrow. It's not as bad as Pete thought, but there's also a blossoming bruise on his forehead and nose. 

Joe hovers beside him, anxious and looking a little high from the bowl he had smoked beforehand. Andy has the most sense to tell everyone the shows over and that they're sorry. After he does that he lifts Patrick up, hand underneath the crook of his legs and one under his neck. They head backstage and Andy places him on the shitty couch. He doesn't stir.

Pete drops to his knees next to his head and brushes his sweaty hair out of the way. Patrick's lips twitch and Pete breathes out a sigh of relief. There's blood trickling down his cheek from the cut, but at least he's okay.

Andy leaves to find a med-kit and Pete tells Joe to go with him, he doesn't want Joe to freak out on him. Joe's freak outs are the most often out of the four of them, his chronic anxiety messing with his head. Pete's found that distracting him helps.

When Andy comes back Patrick begins to stir, making faces as he opens his eyes. He tries to sit up and murmurs, "Pete? Where's Pete?" 

"I'm right here, Lunchbox. Lay back down, okay? I'm going to clean the cut." Pete whispers and Patrick relaxes upon hearing his voice, slumping back down. Andy hands him a disinfectant wipe and Pete swipes it over the cut on his temple. 

"Stop... Hurts." Patrick says, words a bit clumsy. Pete freezes and then wipes slower and more gently. Once the wound is clean and stops bleeding, Pete cleans up the blood on his face. Andy and Joe watch silently, hovering behind him.

"'Trick? You okay?" Pete asks softly. Patrick meets his eyes and nods, looking tired. "How do you check for concussion?" He turns to look at Andy, questioning.

Andy thinks for a moment and then says, "Are you dizzy? Feel like you need to throw up?" Patrick shakes his head. "I think you're okay."

Pete helps him sit up and the he crawls onto the couch and pats his lap. Patrick lays back down and clutches his thigh. He looks impossibly small.

"I think you're going to have a scar in your eyebrow." Pete says after a few minutes. Andy and Joe laugh lightly and Patrick manages a smile.

"I'll never forget this, then." Pete smiles and leans over on impulse, tilting Patrick's head and kissing him gently. Joe squawks and Andy snorts. Patrick smiles against his lips and kisses back, clutching his thigh ever.

"God, finally you two figure it out." Andy says in exasperation. Patrick's cheeks redden and Pete beams.

"The scar can serve as a memory for that, too." Pete teases lightly.

It turns out it does. A little scar forms and the eyebrow hairs never grow over it. It serves as a reminder for the four of them. 

Pete always made sure to test the straps on his bass from then on as well.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts or requests at centurese.tumblr.com! Comments on what you thought are appreciated!


End file.
